1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to interactive play involving an object, and in particular, to systems and methods for interactive communication between an object and a smart device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interactive toys have become increasingly popular in recent times. Children enjoy playing with toys that communicate with or respond to different actions or instructions issued by the user. For example, children like to interact with a doll or action figure that can respond and interact with the child.
In addition, smart devices such as smart phones and tablets have also become so prevalent that almost every adult (and many teenagers and older children) also own or use at least one or more of these smart devices, both at home and in public.
There remains a need for facilitating interactive activity between a smart device and an object, such as a toy, action figure, doll or other object.